In recent years, thermal transfer systems have been developed to obtain prints from pictures which have been generated electronically from a color video camera. According to one way of obtaining such prints, an electronic picture is first subjected to color separation by color filters. The respective color-separated images are then converted into electrical signals. These signals are then operated on to produce cyan, magenta and yellow electrical signals, which are then transmitted to a thermal printer. To obtain the print, a cyan, magenta or yellow dye-donor element is placed face-to-face with a dye-receiving element. The two are then inserted between a thermal printing head and a platen roller. A line-type thermal printing head is used to apply heat from the back of the dye-donor sheet. The thermal printing head has many heating elements and is heated up sequentially in response to the cyan, magenta and yellow signals. The process is then repeated for the other two colors. A color hard copy is thus obtained which corresponds to the original picture viewed on a screen. Further details of this process and an apparatus for carrying it out are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another way to obtain a thermal transfer print using the electronic signals described above is to use a laser instead of a thermal printing head. In such a system, the donor sheet includes a material that strongly absorbs at the wavelength of the laser. When the donor is irradiated, this absorbing material converts light energy to thermal energy and transfers the heat to the dye in the immediate vicinity, thereby heating the dye to its vaporization temperature for transfer to the receiver. The absorbing material may be present in a layer beneath the dye and/or it may be admixed with the dye. The laser beam is modulated by electronic signals that are representative of the shape and color of the original image, so that each dye is heated to cause volatilization only in those areas in which its presence is required on the receiver to reconstruct the color of the original object. Further details of this Process are found in GB No. 2,083,726A.
Liquid crystal display devices are known for digital display in electronic calculators, clocks, household appliances, audio equipment, etc. Liquid crystal displays are being developed to replace cathode ray tube technology for display terminals. Liquid crystal displays occupy a smaller volume than cathode ray tube devices with the same screen area. In addition, liquid crystal display devices usually have lower Power requirements than corresponding cathode ray tube devices.
There has been a need to incorporate a color display capability into such monochrome display devices, particularly in such applications as peripheral terminals using various kinds of equipment involving phototube display, mounted electronic display, or TV-image display. Various attempts have been made to incorporate a color display using a color filter array element into these devices. However, none of the color array elements for liquid crystal display devices so far proposed have been successful in meeting all the users needs.
One commercially available type of color filter array element that has been used in liquid crystal display devices for color display capability is a transparent support having a gelatin layer thereon which contains dyes having the additive primary colors red, green and blue in a mosaic pattern obtained by using a photolithographic technique. To prepare such a color filter array element, a gelatin layer is sensitized, exposed to a mask for one of the colors of the mosaic pattern, developed to harden the gelatin in the exposed areas, and washed to remove the unexposed (uncrosslinked) gelatin, thus producing a pattern of gelatin which is then dyed with dye of the desired color. The element is then recoated and the above steps are repeated to obtain the other two colors. Misalignment or improper deposition of color materials may occur during any of these operations. This method therefore contains many labor-intensive steps, requires careful alignment, is time-consuming and very costly. Further details of this process are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,277. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,148 also discloses a color filter array element that employs certain pigments.
Color liquid crystal display devices generally include two spaced glass panels which define a sealed cavity that is filled with a liquid crystal material. For actively-driven devices, a transparent electrode is formed on one of the glass panels, which electrode may be patterned or not, while individually addressable electrodes are formed on the other of the glass panels. Each of the individual electrodes has a surface area corresponding to the area of one picture element or pixel. If the device is to have color capability, each pixel must be aligned with a color area, e.g., red, green or blue, of a color filter array. Depending upon the image to be displayed, one or more of the pixel electrodes is energized during display operation to allow full light, no light or partial light to be transmitted through the color filter area associated with that pixel. The image Perceived by a user is a blending of colors formed by the transmission of light through adjacent color filter areas.
In forming such a liquid crystal display device, the color filter array element to be used therein may have to undergo rather severe heating and treatment steps during manufacture. For example, a transparent conducting layer, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), is usually vacuum sputtered onto the color filter array element which is then cured and patterned by etching. The curing may take place at temperatures as high as 200.degree. C. for times which may be as long as one hour or more. This is followed by coating with a thin Polymeric alignment layer for the liquid crystals, such as a polyimide, followed by another curing step for up to several hours at an elevated temperature. These treatment steps can be very harmful to many color filter array elements, especially those with a gelatin matrix.
Polycarbonate dye image-receiving layer materials for color filter array elements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,081. In using these materials to form a color filter array element, the polymeric material is typically coated on a glass support, using spin coating in order to obtain a smooth coating. Alternatively, the image-receiving layer can be applied to the support in a pattern, just slightly larger than the viewing area of the liquid crystal display device, by means of screen printing, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,214. This and the other patents cited above are incorporated herein by reference.
As has been mentioned, processes for the manufacture of color filter arrays entail the use of high temperatures and a variety of solvents. These conditions can cause severe damage to the polymeric dye image-receiving layers. The present invention provides a polymeric overcoat that protects the image-receiving layer of a color filter array against degradation during the multiple steps of the manufacturing Process.